huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jase
Jase is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: One World and Survivor: India. Survivor: The Australian Outback Jase began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the green Ogakor tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. It was clear early in the game that Cherry and Shawna formed their own alliance. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, Cherry and Shawna were voted out by Jase and the other castaways. When they lost the third time, Princeton was voted out for his strong ability in challenges. At this point, Jase made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. With the Ogakor tribe in the minority, Aida and Jack were the first casualties, followed shortly by Jase. At the Final Tribal Council, Jase voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: China Jase competed on Survivor: China originally on the gold Zhan Hu tribe. They lost the first two challenges, with Virgil and Miles being voted out for their being strong physical threats. The tribe then won the next immunity challenge. At the tribe switch, Jase went to the red Fei Long tribe with his original members Isobel and Jade. The trio and Chord formed a tight alliance in order to stay in the majority. At their first loss, Jase and his alliance voted for Trey. However, the votes ended up being a tie between Trey and Jase. At the revote, Jase was voted out after Jade switched her vote. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For his pessimistic behaviour in his previous seasons, Jase was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. Jase was then safe for 7 more days as the Heroes lost consecutive challenges and had to vote out Vanessa, Hayden, Summer and Skye in the process. At their next loss, the women banded together to vote for Brendan. Knowing the women were in control, Jase tried to bring in some of the women to break the alliance. This was unsuccessful and Jase was voted out at the Day 13 Tribal Council. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins Jase then competed in Survivor: Tocantins originally on the black Timbira tribe. The women and Wyatt formed their own alliance and voted out Bianca at the first tribal council. When Timbira lost the second time, Jase was voted out for being in the minority and his weakness at the immunity challenge. Voting History Survivor: One World In his fifth season, Jase competed in Survivor: One World with his partner, Alice. He was originally placed on the blue Salani tribe along with the other returning players. Salani won the first two immunity challenges and Jase was in the majority in voting out Karina on Day 8. A shocking evacuation from Wednesday meant that Salani continued through the game with the numbers. At the tribe switch, Jase stayed on the blue Salani tribe along with original members Mickey, Priya, Jorge and Summer. The tribe lost two of the three challenges. Jase banded with the returning players in sending home newbies Jay and Benjamin. However, they suffered a small loss when Summer quit the game to be with her evacuated sister. Jase was then able to make the merge and was reunited with her partner, Alice. Jase and his alliance of Alice, Adam, Michael, Joe voted out Josh. This was only a temporary alliance as he and the three remaining couples eliminated Jorge at the next tribal council. He and Alice made a strong Final Four deal with the other couple left in the game, Aida and Adam. Jase and Aida also made a separate alliance since they had a strong bond in their previous seasons. They banded together and voted out Ashton, Amy and Priya, with Jase winning an immunity challenge during this time. By Day 32, the original alliances of three couples was disbanded and the pair of Joe and his father Michael were blindsided by the foursome. Mickey, as the last castaway left without a partner, was the next to go home. By the Final Four, the couple of Alice and Jase went head to head with Aida and Adam. Jase won the final individual immunity challenge and guaranteed himself a spot in the Final Three. Alice and Jase voted for Adam, but the votes were tied when Adam and Aida voted for Alice. At the revote, neither of the pairs split apart, resulting in a deadlock vote. This resulted in a fire-making tie-breaker where the winner would make the Final Tribal Council with Jase and Aida. Alice lost the fire-making tie and she became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jase's loyalty and ability to cut ties with alliance members was well respected by the jury. That, coupled with the lack of gameplay from Aida and Adam meant that Jase was in a comfortable position later on. He earned seven of nine jury votes and was given the title of Sole Survivor. He received jury votes from Josh, Jorge, Ashton, Amy, Priya, Mickey and Alice. Voting History Survivor: India For being a former winner, Jase was placed on the green Shiva tribe during Survivor: India. Early into the game, he formed a tight bond with Bianca and Montana. At the tribes first lost however, Montana was voted out by the majority alliance. The tribe was then lucky enough to win a large number of immunity challenges. Feeling in the minority, Jase and Bianca joined forces with the majority alliance. At their next loss, they voted together and sent home Derrick. At the tribe dissolve, Jase remained on the green Shiva tribe along with his original tribe member, Byron. He was added to the alliance of the former Australian Outback castaways who previously won the game. Together, they voted out Jon and Hunter. Shiva was then lucky enough to win the next three immunity challenges and solidify the alliance. Harry became the next casualty when the tribe lost. On Day 21, Shiva lost another immunity challenge. Jase, Winston and Jack voted for Aisha. However, the Australian Outback Women brought along the minority alliance members and blindsided Jase, meaning he just missed out on the merge. Voting History Trivia *Jase is the highest ranking member of the Salani tribe. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: One World Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways